The Birds and The Bees
by StillWaving
Summary: Naruto is seven and he asks people about the "birds and the bees"... fun ensues... one shot


Summary: Sasuke died a few months ago

**Summary: ****Ok Naruto and gang are seven and Naruto asks about the "birds and the bees"… fun ensues… oneshot…**

**Warning: slight OOCness… didn't mean too…. Sorry :\ …. Slight implied Yaoi near the end but not really….. and some very embarassing questions ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto now, I didn't own Naruto then, I won't own Naruto any time in the near future… so how about the distant future………. No… I won't own him then either…. :( **

"Hey Iruka-sensei what's sex?" Naruto asked as he stared intently at a piece of paper on his desk.

"W-W- WHAT!?" Iruka stared bewildered at Naruto, "Naruto why are you asking that!?" he demanded, feeling very embarassed.

Naruto shrugged, "So what is it?"

"Well I uh… it's sorta like… oh go ask someone else!!" Iruka shouted looking dejected, his face completely red.

Naruto blinked, feeling confused, and turned to the desk to his right. "Hey Sakura what's sex?"

She looked at him, "Sex?"

"Yeah…"

"No idea…" she shrugged.

…**.**

"Hey granny Tsunade, what's sex?" Naruto asked as he entered the hokage's office.

She looked up from her paper work, her eyebrows raised. "Naruto what kind of question is that?!"

"I just need to know what it is, gosh, why won't any one tell me!?" Naruto sounded frustrated as he threw his arms into the air.

"Well you see Naruto when a mommy and a daddy—"

"Or a daddy and a daddy… and sometimes a mommy and a mommy…" interrupted a vioce from the door.

"Perverted Sage!!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"I told you kid, don't call me perverted…"

"Jiriya you shouldn't be telling kids that!" Tsunade shouted angrily.

Jiriya shrugged, "Well it's true! Everyone just says a mommy and a daddy, what about all the non straight people of the world huh!? How do you think they feel about that!?"

"It does tend to bug us…" came another voice from the door as Kakashi walked in.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, not as excited… the room was getting to crowded.

"Still neither of you should be mentioning that to a seven year old…" Tsunade said tiredly.

"Any way Naruto when a mommy and a daddy…" glares "…a couple…. Likes eachother very much they decide to prove it by uh… oh my god I can't do this…" she said banging her head on the table.

"Why won't anyone tell me?!"

"Well Kid if you want Tsuande and I'll give you a demonstation later…"

Punch. "Jiriya!!"

"Ow Tsunade, you didn't have to hit me so hard…"

…**.**

Naruto sat pouting at his desk a few hours later, staring at the same sheet of paper as earlier, his arms crossed.

"What's the matter Naruto?" asked Sasuke from next to him.

"No one will tell me what sex is!"

Sasuke blinked and felt his face heat up a little. "Why would you want to know that?" Sasuke asked.

"That's what everyone says, I just need to know…" Naruto said, continuing to pout.

"Well you see when two people are in love with eachother they show it to eachother by sleeping in the same bed…"

"That's not so weird…"

"…naked…"

"Oh…" Naruto blinked and Sasuke saw his face turn rather red.

"So when Jiriya wanted to have him and Tsunade show me they meant…"

"Jiriya wanted to what?!" Sasuke asked/shouted, looking at Naruto in shock.

Naruto looked like he was continuing to think about what Sasuke had told him…

"…And does that mean that if you and I slept together we'd be having sex?"

Sasuke's face turned completely red, "Naruto stop asking so many questions…."

Naruto nodded to himself, like he had finished thinking about everything, completely ignoring everything Sasuke was saying.

"Well I think I get it but…"

"What now?" Sasuke asked, trying to calm down, not really sure of how many more strange questions he could take…

Naruto held up the sheet of paper on his desk and Sasuke saw that it was a form of some sort.

"But I don't know if I should mark F or M?"

**well there you go, nobody wanted to tell Naruto what Sex was, lol… though one might wonder why Sasuke knew what it was… ok lets not go there… so anyway Naruto asks everyone what 'sex' is and turns out they could've just said your gender :P and poor Sasuke got the task of actually explaining it and answering Naruto's other random questions :P**

**Just thought I'd say that this is a temporary sorry I won't be able to update for a while, I have to spend labor day weekend with my family and doing last minute summer homework, and then I start school… so in like a week or two I should be back… hopefully, if not I'm really sorry I'm doing my best, if I'm back sooner then… well… Yay! That's good!**


End file.
